Love is Suffering
by thatisadorable
Summary: Do u remember when kate and sawyer are in their cages and the one dude beats up sawyer? this is my version. SawyerxKate by the way! oneshot? plz R&R!


**This may disturb you.**

_**Ok, so do you remember the episode when Kate and Sawyer are in their cages and the one dude who really hates Sawyer beats him up because his wife just died? Yeah, this is my version of it. The beginning is the same though. Sorry if you don't like it or it disturbs you, enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost!!!!!!!!**

Kate and Sawyer sat quietly in their cages. They heard someone coming out. It was the broken nosed man, aka-the guy who really hated Sawyer. He walked over to Sawyer's cage and opened it. I approached Sawyer with much rage in his eyes.

"Woah, easy there," Sawyer said backing up a bit.

"Do you love him?" asked the angered man to Kate.

"What?"

The man grabbed Sawyer and threw him into the cage bars. Kate looked over with a frightened expression. He picked Sawyer up again and continued to throw him.

"Stop it." Kate said quietly.

The man threw Sawyer out of the cage and started to continually punch him in the face and gut. Sawyer got pushed back to Kate's cage.

"Do you love him!?"

"Stop it!" Kate shouted as she wrapped her arms around Sawyer. His watch started to beep faster and faster.

"Do you love him!?"

"Yes! Yes, I love him!" Kate sobbed.

Sawyer laid there as limp as a pickle. But the man wasn't satisfied. He pulled Sawyer from Kate's arms and threw him back at his cage. Sawyer hit it hard.

"Please, stop!"

"Stand up." He said.

Sawyer looked up at him. There was no way he could possibly get up. He hit Sawyer again.

"Get up!"

Sawyer still didn't move. The man was getting angrier by the second. He pulled out his gun and aimed at Kate.

"Get up or I'll kill her."

Sawyer looked at the gun then Kate. She was still sobbing. Sawyer's watch started to quicken. He didn't want her to get hurt, no matter what would happen to him, he would protect Kate. Sawyer grabbed the bars and forced himself up. The man put down his gun. Sawyer sighed relief but only to be hit in the gut.

"No!" Kate shouted.

Sawyer fell back to the ground and clenched his stomach. His watch continued to beep.

"Please," Kate cried. "Just stop."

The man looked over at her. He looked back at Sawyer. He bent down at Sawyer's level. Sawyer looked at him angrily.

"Do you love her?" He said calmly.

"I swear to God, if you hurt her-"

"DO you love her?" He said cutting Sawyer off.

"…yes." He said quietly.

The man grabbed Sawyer by the neck. Sawyer was too weak to fight back. The man grabbed Sawyer's hands and put them behind his back. He pulled out the rope that was hanging from his belt. He wrapped it around Sawyer's wrists and the bars and tied them tightly.

"Stop…" Kate pleaded.

"Love makes you suffer," He whispered to Sawyer. "And now, you're going to see how much it makes you suffer."

Sawyer looked up at him. He was angry, but he was also scared. What was he going to do?

The man got up and wiped the blood on his jeans. He walked over to Kate's cage. She backed up. Sawyer looked up.

"What are you doing?" Sawyer asked.

"Get away from her!"

He opened the cage and approached Kate. She continued to back away. He grabbed Kate and threw her down on the ground.

"Get away from her, you son-of-a-bitch!"

The man got on top of Kate and started to rape her. Kate screamed and screamed as she sobbed.

"Sawyer! Please!"

Sawyer started to pull on the rope trying to break free.

"Stop it, you bastard!"

His watch almost turned into one straight beep. He continued to pull on the rope. His wrists started to burn, he continued to try. Sawyer realized there was nothing he could do. He fought back tears but failed.

"…Freckles…" He said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

The man looked up at Sawyer and saw him crying. He looked back down at Kate as she was crying too. He let out a sigh and got off of Kate. He walked back over to Sawyer. Sawyer kept looking over at Kate who was still on the ground. He grabbed Sawyer's hair and pulled him so that he would be looking straight at him.

"I should kill you right now. Rejoice that I'm not." He let go of Sawyer and walked away. He looked up at the camera.

"Someone lock them up!" He shouted.

Sawyer's watch slowed down. Kate got up and ran toward him.

"Sawyer!"

"Freckles!"

She bent down and gave him a hug. He tried to hug her back but he was still tied up. She noticed this and started to untie him. Sawyer's wrists were finally free. They had red marks from when he was struggling. He didn't care though, he was just glad that Kate was okay.

He wrapped his arms around her. He held her close as another tear ran down his face. He let go and gently put his hands around her face so that he could see her. She was still crying.

"Are you okay, Freckles?"

She nodded as she wiped the tears from his eyes. Sawyer did the same to hers. She wrapped her arms around him again. He kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you." He said.

Kate didn't hesitate.

"I love you too."


End file.
